I Don't Miss You
by Tsuki Hizashi
Summary: Sasuke... did you think that all you had to do to get me back was say "I need you"?


I don't miss you.

Summery: I can't let you back in my life Sasuke... I will never forgive what you have done.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: this is a yaoi, and kind of emo, so if you don't like that, then you know where the back butten is.

_There, that's done._ Naruto said, walking back on the trail that exited the Hidden Waterfall Village. He was returning home from a simple mission Tsunade had sent him on. He had to deliver a scrole to the leader of that village.

He yawned and looked up at the half moon. He had wished the old hag would sent someone else on this missision, he hated leaving the village. Espically sence his last incounter with Sasuke...

He sighed and shook his head. He continued walking down the moonlit path thinking back to happier days.

_"Teme, just you wait! I'll catch up to you!" Naruto yelled, using his chakara to run up a tree Sasuke was sitting in._

_"Whatever you loser." Sasuke said, looking down at him and slightly smileing._

_"I'm never going to lose to you!" Naruto yelled happily jumping onto the branch slightly above Sasuke._

_"Hn." Sasuke answered looking up at him._

_"Is that a _smile_ teme?" Naruto laughed out, pointing at him._

_Sasuke blinked when he realised that he did still have that small smile on his face. He smiled bigger as he jumped onto the branch Naruto was on._

_"So what if it is?" Sasuke asked in a quiet, almost sudcitive voice._

_"W-What the hell Sasuke! Back off!" Naruto yelled, sliding back agenst the trunk of the tree and trying to hide his blush from the raven._

_"What if I don't want too?" Sasuke asked, moving closer to Naruto, in a few seconds, he was right next to the orange clad ninja. He smiled again, and leaned a little closer, to where their faces were just mear cintemeters apart._

_"Sasuke... what are you doing?" Naruto asked timidily, backing as far away from Sasuke as he could. The other didn't answer as he leaned foward and closed the gap between them, capturing Naruto's lips in a soft kiss..._

Naruto shook that memory out of his head. He didn't feel like cursing at him self for the way he was. He was so ignorent... He could have never seen what the true intentions were behind Sasuki's kiss.

He stopped and looked up, watching the dark clouds cover the moon. He could smell rain in the air. Soon enough, he felt drops fall into his golden locks, making them fall flat onto his head. He just stood there, letting the rain fall onto his face. He love the rain. The way it fell on his face made it imposiable for people to tell that he was crying.

He turned his head around when he herd footsteps behind him. He could faintly see the outline of a person his hight walking towards him. He could see black hair, and a white shirt and a purple sash above dark pants.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered out, his eyes widening slightly. The figure stoped, and Naruto could see that his head rose slightly. He could see red in the darkness. The figure walked twards him, and Naruto took a step back, the rain falling all around him.

The figure stopped, and Naruto hurd him whisper his name faintly. Naruto almost stepped foward, but he stopped him self at that one memory...

_"S-Sasuke... why?" Naruto asked, blood rolling down from his mouth._

_"Because you are week." Sasuke said flatly, the blood red shine from his fully astivated sharingon shinging brightly in the darkness._

_"I... you said..." Naruto started, but was intrupted by a coughing fit. Sasuke laughed and walked towards the injured blond on the ground. _

_"I said a lot of things." Sasuke said, grabing Naruto's coller and picking him up off the ground, holding him high above himself._

_"S... Sas... uke... pl...ease... don't... do ... this..." Naruto ghasped out, holding onto Sasuke's arm. The raven deactivated his sharingon, and tossed Naruto to the side._

_"Naruto... the next time I see you... i'm going to kill you..." Sasuke said as he jumped into the dakness of the woods sorounding the village. _

_Naruto just lay there, letting the rain fall onto his face, joining the tears that had started to form. He knew that Sasuke wasn't lieing... He really would kill him..._

_He curled up into a ball, and lay there crying untill Kakashi appeared next to him, and carried him home to the village..._

Naruto braced himself as Sasuke advanced, grabing a kunai out of his pouch to defend him self with.

"Sasuke. stop right there." Naruto called out, but he didn't. Sasuke continued walking towards him, and soon, they were face to face on the road.

"Naruto... Naruto... I killed him... I killed Them both... Orouchimaru and Itachi..." Sasuke said, taking another step towards Naruto, who just held the kunai up hgher, pointing it at Sasuke's throught.

"Sasuke... what do you mean?" Naruto asked baering his teath in anger.

"Naruto... i'm comeing back... Back to the village... to my comrads... to you..." Sasuke said, smiling down at Naruto.

Naruto lowared the kunai, and fell to his knees. He let the tears fall as his confusion grew...

_"Naruto... the next time I see you... i'm going to kill you..." _Sasuke's voice filled his head.

He gripped the kunai harder, and then he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke has knealed next to Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder, that kind smile still on his face. Naruto's eyes hardened and he glaired at the raven.

"I don't want you back." Naruto spat out. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and he staired confused down at the blonde.

"Naruto... I missed you so much..." Sasuke started, but Naruto wasn't going t listen to him. He stood up and walked past Sasuke.

"Naruto, Naruto Wait!" Sasuke called after, running to cath up with the blond.

"Don't." Naruto said flatly, letting his head fall, and the tears leek out.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered out, reatching out to touch Naruto's shoulder, but he withdrew his hand when Naruto jerked away.

"Sasuke... after everything you've done... everything you've put me me through... you want me to just forget all that..." Naruto asked, his voice so full of sorrow it would make he happiest man on earth start to cry.

"Naruto... I was diffrent then... I was confused, and the only thing on my mind was getting revenge." Sasuke said, trying to explain himself to the blond.

"No Sasuke... stop. I don't want to here it." Naruto said, stopping Sasuke. He couldn't take it any more.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered out, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Sasuke... I don't care if you ever come back to the village... just know that you will never be apart of my life again." Naruto said, continuing down the path.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, running after him.

"Sasuke. Stop." Naruto said as he stopped and turned to look at the crying raven.

"But Naruto... I missed you so much... didn't you miss me? Didn't you ever think about me?" Sasuke asked, trying to find something to keep his rey of light in his life.

Naruto thought for a minute before closing his eyes and turned his back to Sasuke once more.

"No... I didn't miss you... I will never miss you... but I will always miss the person I thought you were." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to gape at him.

"I can change! Tell me the the person you want me to be, and i'll change!" Sasuke pleeded out, tears falling freely down his face.

"Even if you did change... I would never let you back into my life... You've hurt me to badly for me to let you back in. It will never happen." Naruto said as he waled foward.

Sasuke fell to his knees and watched his last hopefull rey of light walk out of his life firever. There was no point in even doing back to the village if his one true love would never acnolage him again. He watched as haruto's faint outline in the rain soon disapeared, and he cried out his name. He yelled for his love untill he lost his voice. He fell to the ground, and crytd untill he ran dry.

Naruto was gone to him now... and it was al because he was too blind to see that his brother wasn't the enemy... and that the power that Orouchimaru had offered him would caust him all that he had ever loved in his life.

He knew now that revenge wasn't what he should have ever gone after... If only he had realized that sooner... If only he could turn back time and change everything... If only... If only...

A/N: Alright, that was kinda sad. I know, but it's a one shot, and I felt that everyone was bagging on Sasuke, but I think that he was just confused. well, review ir you would. I need to know what you guya think of my first ever one shot! thankyou!

_-Tsuki-Sensei_


End file.
